Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's Again
by AliceCullen3
Summary: My fourth Christmas one-shot of the year. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh! Again' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Avengers'. Don't have to read if you don't want to. Sammy and Lewis have returned Chris home but they can't just leave him alone with the Nightmares.


**Okay some info and fun facts before you read. This is set during the fourth game. Also this is the longest Christmas one-shot I have ever written. I'm also very proud of how I've structured it. Basically this is the first time I've every been proud of something I've written so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's Again**

Unlike the previous time where there had been a smooth landing, this time, they all ended up crashing on a huge bed.

If you haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh! Again' and/or 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Avengers', let me sum up on everything that has happened so far.

Sammy and Lewis met the fairy, Lady Winter, once again, who gave them a mission. Now, along with their sisters, Vanessa (Lewis' younger sister), Stevie and Poppy (Sammy's older sisters), they must find and help the people who are far from home and return them in one piece. Their first find was Greta who they found with their old friends Rapunzel and Eugene. They managed, with help from Poppy mostly, to return her back to her family. Said family also happened to be old acquaintances Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata and Conrad. They also met the former Queen, Celi, who was with their next find, Wanda. They managed to bring Wanda back safely but in process almost were attacked. Thankfully, they managed to find their next target but had a bit of trouble due to the child closing themselves in a closet. Fortunately, Sammy and Lewis were able to persuade the child to come out through shared experiences and are now bringing him home. Now on with the story.

After that rough landing, they all carefully got up off the bed. This though was quickly interrupted with a high pitch scream.

"What was that!?" Vanessa asked, jumping to her feet.

"Sounds like they're in trouble."

Sammy began to make his way towards one of the two doors in the room before he was stopped by Chris.

"Wait, the monsters will be out there. If you go, you'll die."

"Well we have to help them somehow. We can't just leave them." Sammy argued.

However, they didn't need to do anything as a young man with blond hair and stubble rushed into the room with a black pug in his arms.

"Quick close the door!" Chris cried.

Sammy immediately closed the door, holding the door handle tight in his grasp. With his enhanced hearing, he heard breathing from the other side. Breathing that didn't sound entirely human. After a few moments, he heard heavy footsteps leaving. When he was sure nothing was coming back, he released the handle causing the door to open slightly. Turning towards the others he noticed that the stranger was giving them wary looks.

"Who are you all?" He asked with a Swedish accent.

"I'm Stevie and this is my brother and sister Sammy and Poppy. Lewis is Sammy's friend and Vanessa is his sister. And this is Chris who lives here."

"Who are you?" Poppy asked.

"Really, you don't know who I am?" He asked.

The group glanced at each other in confusion.

"I'm Pewdiepie and this is Edgar." Pewdiepie introduced.

"I think I've heard of the name. But I don't watch you I'm afraid." Sammy mentioned.

"This isn't important right now. We have to do something." Vanessa interrupted.

"The monsters will start to show up midnight and stop at six." Chris explained.

"Well there's seven of us and one dog. We can just keep the doors close for the whole night." Sammy suggested.

"Sammy, we can't leave Chris to keep fending these creatures off. We have to get rid of them permanently." Stevie argued.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Pewdiepie asked as he put Edgar down.

They were all silent as tried to think of an idea to get rid of the Nightmares.

"I got it!" Lewis finally cried in joy.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Well, they have physical bodies, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, if I can close enough, I can burn them."

"Yeah! That could work!" Chris agreed.

"Wait, how are you going to burn them? I don't think a lighter will be able to burn them." Pewdiepie asked, confused.

It was then the group remembered that Pewdiepie (and Chris too) didn't know about Lewis (and Vanessa) being a fire element (but Vanessa's a water element). This means Lewis could create and control fire (which Vanessa could do as well but with water).

"Ah, I forgot you guys didn't know. Well I'm a fire element. It means I can create and control fire. So that's how I'll be able to burn them easily." Lewis explained.

"It also why he's got orange hair and eyes." Sammy added.

"What about you?" Pewdiepie pointed to Vanessa. "Aren't you his sister?"

"Yeah, but I'm a water element. And yes, before you say anything Sammy, that explains my hair and eyes too although I fit in better since my eyes are a natural colour and people think I've dyed my hair. So being a water element is pretty convenient." Vanessa explained.

"Well we don't have long. We have until midnight to come up with a plan since once they start figuring out what's going on they might come after Lewis." Poppy stated.

"I believe this calls for an A Team plan!" Sammy declared.

"Why?" Poppy asked.

"Well their plans never go wrong and are super epic and awesome when they are put into action." Sammy explained.

With that said, the group began to plan. They managed to finalised everything a few minutes before midnight.

"So does everyone know what we're doing?" Lewis asked.

After several confirms, everyone began to take their positions. Lewis, Vanessa, Felix (which they found out was Pewdiepie's real name and a lot easier to say) and Edgar hid in the closet knowing Foxy wouldn't be coming in. This is where Sammy, Stevie and Poppy came in. Due to them being Human Immortals, they had inhuman speed therefore would be able to get away from the Nightmares easily.

Sammy stood at the left door whilst the twins stood at the right. A minute before midnight, they set off to find their target, thankfully Sammy had thought to bring his satchel (if you read 'Sammy and Lewis: Tangled Again' this is why the satchel was important).

* * *

"How are we going to communicate with each other?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, we may have good hearing but we'll be more focused on getting away then listening for you calling us. Not to mention we can't reply back." Poppy added.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Sammy stated before digging into satchel.

"Why did you bring that thing? You've not used it once on this trip." Vanessa asked.

"But I am now." Sammy pulled out four walkie-talkies.

"Why do you have those in your bag?" Stevie asked her brother is surprise with her sister nodding in agreement with a similar look of surprise on her face.

"Well I told you things always seem to happen around Christmas so I wanted to be prepared for anything and I thought these might come in handy. Don't worry, I made sure to check that they work with help from two lovely little ladies." Sammy explained.

* * *

Back to the three siblings heading out of the two doors, they carefully crept out of the room leaving Chris behind to keep all but one Nightmare out. Lewis made sure to stay by the door of the closet to be able to get to Chris quicker.

* * *

"Who will we be going for first?" Felix asked.

"We should go for the closest first." Vanessa suggested.

"Then that would be Freddy. I've never seen him but I think he comes when all his little freddies show up." Chris stated.

"How many little freddies are there?" Sammy asked.

"I've only seen three."

"Well we'll go for those guys first. Lewis will be with you in the closet with Vanessa and Felix as back up." Sammy explained.

"How do you get rid of the Freddies?" Poppy asked.

"I normally flash my light at them and they go away."

"Well this might be hard but you're going to have to ignore them. Don't worry I'll be right there with you so you won't be by yourself." Lewis told him softly.

Chris just nodded.

* * *

The night began smoothly, with Chris constantly checking both doors. However, he grew more tensed when he heard growly chatter behind him on the bed where the little freddies were. As they grew louder, Lewis carefully began to make his way out of the closet and towards the bed.

While he did not have clear sight he could just about make out the Freddies outlines. Slowly, he began to alight his hand in fire. It was then that he noticed a huge shadow creep its way out from underneath the bed.

The shadow began to take the form of a huge, terrifying, brown bear, however, before it could grab the child, it was tackled from behind.

Lewis began placing his fire hands everywhere. Fire appeared quickly, engulfing the Nightmare. Unfortunately for Lewis, he was attacked suddenly by the little Freddies before two of them were ripped away by Vanessa and Felix who struggled to keep hold of them whilst trying to keep away from their sharp teeth. This left the last one about to bite his shoulder but Lewis immediately lit his back on fire, avoiding his clothing.

"Hold them in the fire." Lewis commanded.

"Won't we be burned?" Felix asked.

"Don't worry about it." Vanessa told him as she covered hers and Felix's hands in a thin layer of water to protect their hands. **(I don't know if that's scientifically possible but just go with it.)**

With the protection, they hurriedly stuck the two Freddies into the fire. Lewis on the other hand, was gripping tightly on the little Freddy that was on his back. After a few minutes, all was left of Nightmare Freddy and the little Freddies was the ash of their remains.

Lewis care stood up, wiping the ash from the Freddies off of him with help from Vanessa.

* * *

"So after Nightmare Freddy and his band of misfits, who's next?" Vanessa asked.

"Foxy the fastest out of all of them since he can easily slip into my room and into my closest without me seeing him do it." Chris answered.

"Okay, we're going to have to lead him somewhere, where we can be on higher ground." Lewis said.

"What about the bedroom? That way we don't have to go anywhere." Vanessa suggested.

"But who's going to distract the fox?" Felix asked.

After a few moment of silence, someone spoke up.

"I will." Stevie volunteered.

"Do you know where Foxy may start at?" Lewis asked Chris.

Chris thought deeply.

* * *

Stevie and Poppy quickly made their way down the right hallway in silence until they reached the staircase. Not wanting to risk making the stairs creak, they both turned into bats. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they turned back before giving the other a quick hug then parted ways.

Stevie crept through the door of the living room where she saw a huge shadow which began to form into a huge fox. Since she couldn't turn back into a bat due to not having the walkie-talkie in bat form and she would struggle to carry it her paws (or do bat have claws), she hurriedly hid behind the sofa.

Using her enhanced hearing she listened to what Foxy was doing. He seemed to making his way to the doorway before he stopped. She could hear him sniffing so she pulled one of her boots off and chucked it over the sofa to the other side of the room. **(I got the idea from watching Jay from the Kubz Scouts play the Last of Us and he threw objects to distract the enemies.)** She heard him then moving away from her position so was probably going over to where the noise came from. Carefully, without making any noise, Stevie poked her head out to see that Foxy had his back to her and was looking around the living room.

Taking her other boot off, she threw it in another direction before ducking her head back. She heard Foxy making his way to the noise. Hoping he would remain distracted, using her enhanced speed, she hurried over to where she threw her first shoe before crouching behind the TV. She kept using this method of throwing her shoe before getting her other shoe then hiding behind the sofa or the TV.

After 20 minutes of this she finally heard something from her walkie-talkie.

"Stevie we're ready."

Unfortunately, this revealed her position from behind the TV to Foxy who immediately turned towards the sound. Stevie sprung from where she was and hurried out of the room with Foxy quickly following her. On the stairs, Stevie pulled her walkie-talkie out of her coat pocket and held it to her face.

"I'm on my way. On the stairs right now."

Hurrying back to the right door with Foxy close on her tail, she head dived through the doorway and onto the floor. Foxy was immediately grabbed by Lewis who was already on fire. Foxy began to struggle so Vanessa had to cover her hands (and arms and torso) once again in water before wrapping her arms around him to trap his arms.

Finally, after a few minutes of struggling, Nightmare Foxy had finally become ash.

"This is going to be one heck of a cleaning job." Lewis commented as he took note of all the ash.

"Yeah, we should clean this up." Stevie added.

"We can do that afterwards." Chris said.

After a few moments, they thankfully managed to get the ash off of Lewis whilst Felix and Chris began to make a pile of ash with Edgar snoozing on the bed.

* * *

"Okay, it's Freddy and his little gang, then Foxy so who should we get next?" Sammy asked.

"Bonnie will be close by. For some reason he seems to like the closet." Chris answered.

This sparked an idea in Sammy's mind.

"How do you know this?" Sammy heard Vanessa asked.

"I deal with Bonnie." Sammy offered, quickly interrupting.

* * *

Sammy quickly made his way down the left hall towards where the closest was. Once he reached it, he immediately grabbed hold of the handle and held it tight. Not too soon after, he began to hear the sound of breathing but from something not human. Sammy felt the door jiggle in his grip but he held it firmly.

"Bonnie, come out of the closet." Sammy teased.

Bonnie, at the sound of Sammy's voice began to growl and tried to grip the handle tighter. Unfortunately for him, Sammy's grip was better and stronger (perks of being a Human Immortal).

"Now, now, Bon-Bon, there's no need to be ashamed." Sammy continued to teased.

After half an hour of constantly teasing Bonnie with closet jokes, Sammy finally heard something from his walkie-talkie.

"Okay, you're next."

"I'll be there in just a tick." Sammy replied.

After he put the walkie-talkie away, he immediately let go of the door handle causing Nightmare Bonnie to fall back due to the force he had been pulling at and quickly made a run for it. Nightmare Bonnie managed to quickly get back on task and followed the meddling human who may not even be human with the way he had been holding that handle.

Sammy crashed into the bedroom with Bonnie following behind who was immediately rugby tackled to the floor by Lewis. Thankfully, Lewis didn't have too much trouble with Nightmare Bonnie but Vanessa still helped to hold him down just in case. It was not long until Nightmare Bonnie became ash and was swept up into the ash pile they had made.

* * *

"Who's next?" Sammy asked.

"Well Chica is the slowest but will most likely to be the loudest." Chris answered.

"I'll can take care of her. Where will I find her?" Poppy asked.

"The kitchen. I always hear her in there. Oh, and be careful of her cupcake."

"Cupcake?" Stevie inquired.

"It has teeth like the little Freddies."

* * *

After parting with her sister, Poppy silent snuck into the kitchen and hurriedly placed her walkie talkie on top of the cupboards before turning into a bat and hanging on the ceiling. Right after she did, a giant, black shadow began to form into what Poppy believed to be Nightmare Chica and her cupcake. She didn't immediately leave the kitchen, instead she started to grab some flour, salt and a few other things. It looked like dough when Chica stopped and began to move to the door way.

This was when Poppy made her move and flew above Chica's head who gave an annoyed screeched. Looking for what had moved, Chica saw a bat gripping onto the ceiling. She attempted to make a grab for Poppy but Poppy managed to evade her. This continued to happen with Poppy staying to the ceiling and avoiding Chica's stubby arms. It was after 45 minutes since Poppy had entered the kitchen that a voice came through the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, we're ready."

Poppy lead Chica away from the door before flying over her head and turning back. She made a quick grab for the walkie-talkie and started to run.

"I'm coming." She warned them.

Behind her she heard a loud screech but she didn't look back. Instead she kept running. Rushing through the door and towards the other side of the room, Poppy finally turned around to see both Lewis and Vanessa holding Chica down, Felix struggling with the cupcake that really did have razor sharp teeth, and Sammy sitting with Chris and Edgar on the bed.

When Poppy had came to a stop on the other side of the room, Stevie immediately rushed over to her twin to make sure she was okay. Poppy also made sure that Stevie was okay.

"Where are your shoes?" Poppy asked her twin in a quite whisper.

"I had to use them as a distraction for Foxy."

* * *

"So we get all of them then." Sammy said.

"Actually, there is one more and that's Fredbear." Chris stated.

"Whose Fredbear?" Lewis asked having not heard of that animatronic from last year.

"He's a golden version of Freddy but bulkier and has a purple hat." Chris answered.

"Huh… I've never heard of him before." Sammy said.

"He also has teeth on his stomach." Chris added.

"Why didn't we go for him first?" Sammy asked.

"He only shows up after 4."

* * *

After taking care of Chica, they began to prepare for Fredbear. Stevie and Poppy went to the living room to get Stevie's shoes and then to the kitchen clean up whilst the others grabbed a dustpan and brush to clean up the ash along with a bin bag to put it in. Once they were done, they all began to relax in the bedroom whilst making sure that everyone knew the plan for Fredbear.

When the clock struck four, a deep sounding laugh echoed throughout the house.

"I'm guessing that him?" Vanessa asked.

Chris just nodded.

"Well let's get him!" Felix cried.

Poppy and Stevie went to either side of the door whilst Felix stood by the closet and Chris next to the bed. Looking out of the right door, Stevie spotted a huge golden bear in the distance. Instead of closing the door, she kept watch whilst signalling to her sister to go.

Poppy immediately rushed out of the door and quietly snuck around the corners where she could see Fredbear and Stevie having a stare off. On silence feet, she tip-toed towards him before immediate gripping his arm and ripping it with her full strength.

Unfortunately, this turned Fredbear's attention to her as he roared in pain and anger. Not wanting to risk bring him back to the bedroom, she hurried down the stairs and lead him through a bunch of different rooms.

"I've got him on my tail." She told the others through her walkie-talkie.

After getting the message, Sammy immediately headed off whilst making sure to be quiet. Keeping silent, Sammy followed the sound of growls until he found Poppy running back and forth between the kitchen and the living room with Fredbear stomping quickly behind her. Sammy hid in the shadows whilst waiting for a perfect opportunity to act.

He finally found it when Fredbear stomped into the living room behind Poppy. He grabbed the other arm and ripped it from its socket before throwing it over his shoulder before running off. At the feeling of his other arm being torn off, he roared once again and chased after Sammy, forgetting about Poppy.

Using this distraction, she grabbed the other arm and hurried back to the bedroom.

"I've got his arms."

"Pass them over." Lewis said, holding his arms out.

Once passed over, Lewis lit the arms on fire until they finally turned to ash. Ash that was then swept up by Vanessa. What? They do clean up after themselves.

Sammy was having fun messing with Fredbear. He had turned into a bat and was clinging on the ceiling whilst laughing at Fredbear trying to get to him. It seemed his laughter aggravated the Nightmare. Due to this distraction, Lewis was able to sneak up behind him and rugby tackle him to the ground.

Nightmare Fredbear screeched and roared as he was covered in fire. Without the use of his arms, he was unable to fight back and could only rock his body side to side uselessly. It wasn't long till he too was ash and was also cleaned up by Vanessa.

Once putting all the cleaning tools back and getting rid of the bin bag full of ash, they all met up in Chris' bedroom where they were all began saying goodbye.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chris cried as he tightly hugged Lewis.

"It's no problem." Lewis said whilst lightly patting his head.

"Now you'll be able to sleep more easy and not be tired in the morning." Vanessa added.

After everyone said goodbye, Vanessa's once more held out the Portar.

"Is this what's going to take us back?" Felix asked.

"Yep, and I get the feeling that this will be our last stop." Sammy answered.

Felix held onto the Portar with Vanessa this time and held Edgar closely to his chest. Stevie and Poppy held on to Vanessa whilst Sammy and Lewis grabbed onto Felix.

Chris watched Vanessa press the button before they all vanished.

' _Wow… What an adventure! I believe that's what Poppy calls a Sammy and Lewis Adventure…'_

 **I hope you enjoyed this. If you're confused with what's going on whenever it skips to mostly speech that's when their making their plans at the beginning. I basically wanted to write it like an A Team plan like in the movie which is why I mentioned it though it's been a while since I've seen it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review telling me what you thought. Oh! And come check my profile out tomorrow on Christmas Eve for the last one-shot which will end the series.**


End file.
